This invention relates to a novel bacterial ribonucleoprotein complex and the component parts thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to SRP, particularly SRP from Staphylococcus aureus, and the use of SRP or components thereof in screens for the identification of antimicrobial compounds and to the use of such compounds in therapy.
The Staphylococci make up a medically important genera of microbes. They are known to produce two types of disease, invasive and toxigenic. Invasive infections are characterized generally by abscess formation effecting both skin surfaces and deep tissues. S. aureus is the second leading cause of bacteremia in cancer patients. Osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, septic thrombophlebitis and acute bacterial endocarditis are also relatively common. There are at least three clinical conditions resulting from the toxigenic properties of Staphylococci. The manifestation of these diseases result from the actions of exotoxins as opposed to tissue invasion and bacteremia. These conditions include: Staphylococcal food poisoning, scalded skin syndrome and toxic shock syndrome.
The frequency of Staphylococcus aureus infections has risen dramatically in the past 20 years. This has been attributed to the emergence of multiply antibiotic resistant strains and an increasing population of people with weakened immune systems. It is no longer uncommon to isolate Staphylococcus aureus strains which are resistant to some or all of the standard antibiotics. This has created a demand for both new anti-microbial agents and diagnostic tests for this organism.
While certain Staphylococcal proteins associated with pathogenicity have been identified, e.g., coagulase, hemolysins, leucocidins and exo- and enterotoxins, additional targets are always useful because it is appreciated that the target of a antimicrobial screen can often bias the outcome. Thus, new targets allow for the discovery of new classes of antimicrobials.